Hallway
by Harmony283
Summary: A hallway usually has doors, or it has corners that lead to more hallways that, in turn, lead to more hallways or doors...Lavi x Kanda friendship OR as an actual pairing...10 drabbles for motivation PLEASE R&R!


**Because my motivation level is dangerously low…I decided to do **_**drabbles**_**…specifically: ipod meme's. For those who don't know, it's put your ipod (or mp3 player) on shuffle, and write a drabble for the song that shows up. You only have the length of the song to write something down. (no I don't normally do these. Yes, I'm thankful I type really, really fast XD)**

**Oh and WARNING: Character death (in one), violence, alcohol usage, unstable minds, and language...oh, and shounen-ai for some...**

**Pairing: Lavi x Kanda (or Kanda x Lavi OR Lavi + Kanda friendship. You choose)**

**

* * *

  
**

**1-Valentine's Day by Linkin Park (3:16)**

Cold glass, a grave, tattered cloth in-between my fingers, with blood, and only the howling wind to keep me company. For everything—_pathetic_. For all it was—_pathetic_. Because it was exactly what I said I _wouldn't_ do.

Cry. Mourn. Grieve.

It was wrong because I knew better. I knew he couldn't be dead. He was too—_too_—what?

'_He's human just like the rest of us.' _I bowed my head, my chest was still bandaged, even though the wounds were already healed. I knew they would be. _'We're human.' _At least—somewhat.

At—least—

That's what he made us believe.

With that smile.

'_He can't be dead.' _I couldn't cry. I wouldn't cry. Wouldn't—wouldn't bury my head, like I was now, into his—what _was_ his scarf.

I wouldn't.

Because if I did—

'_You're human, Yuu'_

Then why couldn't I die?

* * *

**2-A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little more "Touch Me" by Fall Out Boy (2:49)**

"Oh for the _love_ of," he slammed the phone down in one swift movement, running a finger through his hair, before turning back to me, "The connection died."

I turned my head to the window in response, watching the rain pelt down against the window.

"Looks like we're stuck here." I saw his reflection move closer to me, through the trails of rain. Deformed, but still _him_, "Sorry 'bout that, really I am. So much for 'You can use the phone even _when_ the power goes out!" He tried to laugh, but it came out hoarse.

And I didn't answer.

* * *

**3-Strict Machine (We Are Glitter Mix) by Goldfrapp (5:08)**

It took a single look to get someone killed. Look at him wrong? Well, you'd be as good as dead. They didn't take _anything_ lightly in this town, especially when it came to the rich and famous. Almost made me wanna do something outlandish, just to see what would happen.

The threat of death itself—heck, that would probably be the most amusing part. After all, we all have one life to live—and—what happens _after _death anyway? I'd like to find out.

Which is probably why, right now, my legs are taking me to the one place everyone said he'd be at that night.

Downtown Lubrey's Tavern. Gaudy name for a rather loose place—for a rich guy to be. But I could tell it _was_ the right place. People didn't have a chance at lying, especially when it came to rich people and publicity. Rumors sure, but every string of rumor was tied to truth.

Or something like that.

My lips stretched wide, it was probably creepy—maybe, I didn't know. I'd probably have to tone it down a bit. But yeah, it definitely _was_ their chosen place for the night.

Police cars? Check

Big black inconspicuously _big_ limo? Bingo.

And ultra-hot-gorgeous _is that really a guy?_

Definitely.

Standing on the balcony, a bit away from the rest of the world (but then, the table was probably placed like that on _purpose_)

And he was looking—

Straight

At me.

'_This'll be interesting.' _

_

* * *

  
_

**4-How Do You Do by Cascada (3:11)**

"Look, Yuu," he tried to smile, but it came out shaky, and more like _'What the hell?' _than _'So how are you?' _Like I really had done something that horrible, which I didn't think I did.

He cleared his throat, and started again, "I don't…I don't think—that was the best move." He licked his lips, his smile cracking just a bit, "I mean, yeah—but—y'see, other _people, _who don't _know_ you—"

"Do I give a fuck about them?" I cut him off, looking back at the place he had just dragged me out of, half expecting _another _Akuma-in-disguise to come tottering out. I'd be ready, unlike the damn red-head—I'd take it down, just like the rest.

"No you probably don't." He agreed, "But that doesn't mean ya _didn't_ screw up." He exhaled shakily, "I mean, to them you actually _killed_ the guy. An', in a big crowded _fancy_ dinner party—that _ain't_ the biggest way to go down."

* * *

**5-So What by Pink (3:34)**

"So, _Yuu_," it was almost funny, really, how surprised he looked, "What'd ya say we _blow_ this joint?" His eyes snapped to the dancefloor again, to a pair of teenagers—one black haired, and one white—dancing close to each other.

_Friends_. Of course

"You can worry about _them_ later," I cooed, gently gripping his wrist gently in my grip, and pushing him back against the bar. Not enough to be suspicious of the sudden number of eyes—especially the bartenders—on us, but enough for him to get the point, "or do you wanna stay _here_?"

He swallowed thickly, and then, slowly, shook his head.

_Knew it._

I couldn't keep the smile off my lips as I leaned down, and stole a kiss.

"Thought so."

* * *

**6-Sugar We're Goin' Down by Fall Out Boy (3:49)**

"Oh _God_," her hands flew up to her mouth, like the words shouldn't've come out. Which, given the situation, that probably _would've_ been for the best. Sound wasn't good right now, definitely—definitely—

I mouthed a 'shh'ing noise at her, and she quickly maneuvered out of the way, staggering back onto the nearby chair, like she wasn't exactly _sure_ she should've opened the door. And maybe she shouldn't've been the one to—her brother would've handled it better. But then, I _highly_ doubted he was home at the moment.

After all, it was after midnight. Where _else_ would he be?

I slowly twisted my body, moving Yuu's more than limp form ahead of me, and he managed to get his legs to move well enough to get up the first flight of stairs.

But we still had ten more to go.

* * *

**7-Gimme More by Britney Spears (4:11)**

"Hell no." I was. _Not_. Going to _wear_ that—that—_thing_.

"Oh, but why not?" he looked disappointed, like he—_really_ thought it would do me _any good_.

"Because—"

"It's _pink_!" I jolted at the sound of laughter coming from—_who else_?—the infernal redhead. Who was currently falling out of his chair, judging from the loud _thud_ that followed the sound.

"So? Pink is a _manly_ color!" He tried to _insist _but I wasn't falling for it.

Instead, I repeated, "Fuck _no_. If you want someone to _wear_ it—ask Lenalee."

His face paled, just a little bit, and his back straightened just a bit more, "But my dear _Lenalee_ didn't get the part! You did!"

"No."

And laughter—_constant_—_constant_—laughter.

"Oh come on now, I'm sure it'll look good on you, Kanda!" Komui insisted, "After all, you _have_ to wear a dress for the part! And it's only for one night!"

I almost didn't hear the last part, though. I had already turned on my heels, and was already making my way _back_ towards the training room.

There was _no_ way in hell they'd get me in that. No way in _hell_.

* * *

**8-It's About Time by Lillix (3:41)**

"Oh c'mon it can't be _that_ bad, can it?" I let out a laugh, watching the horrified expression flit across the others face. It was amusing, _really_. "Just try it; I'm sure you'll like it!" Because, I mean, _really_—who hasn't had _eggs_ before?

Obviously not the guy in front of me. Who was very obviously _Asian_, but he _had_ to be in the US for a few days, _right_? To be admitted into a hospital so readily, anyway…

Slowly he brought the fork up—with scrambled egg on it—and _tasted_ it. Like a cat, almost. It was—

_Dammit_

It _was_ amusing.

"See, isn't it good?" I resisted the urge to coo as he stuck the fork into his mouth.

But then—

He spit it out.

And—

_I laughed_.

* * *

**9-Wake Up Call by Maroon 5 (3:10) **

I didn't want to ask, I really didn't. But from the look on his face as he stared across the room, blank—_too_ blank, almost _inhumanly _blank, it almost made me _want_ to. And I never wanted to. Again.

This was the _redhead_ baka Usagi.

It was a godsend that he'd shut the _hell_ up. And he finally did, so I should be happy, right? To get some peace and quiet, right?

But no. Not this time—he was too—too_ quiet_. He didn't even _react_.

And what was worse—they knew. The Moyashi and Lenalee. And they wouldn't say a word, they would only look too. Like they were afraid of b_reaking_ him.

Was he even broken?

'_No.' _But then—_'What happened?' _

Did I want to know the answer?

* * *

**10-So Cold by Breaking Benjamin (4:44)**

Hallway, after Hallway, after Hallway. Never ending Hallways, and I was _running_—trying to—just _running_. From what, I didn't know. But time was running out, I could feel it like a pang to the chest—like a _bullet_ that should have killed me—but _didn't_.

And laughter.

Echoing around me. _Laughter_. Someone was laughing. Having a good time. Maybe I should run towards _that_? I didn't know anymore.

My breath came in short pants as I reached another turn, another hallway. No doors. _Doors_—there needs to be _doors_, because I need to _get out_.

I was running out of time.

Running out of time to do something.

'_Do what?' _it hurt too much to think.

Only running. I could only run.

Run, run, and run,

Hopefully find a door.

If not.

Just _run_.

And run—

And—

I staggered, tripped—fell—knees jarred against concrete, and suddenly—I was on a battlefield. Ground soaked with water, knees, and hands, bleeding. A gun to the left. A knife to right. An hourglass ahead—cracked, leaking water, and blood, and _sand_ onto the ground—but what was behind me?

I didn't know.

Instead, I reached out—to the hourglass. _Maybe_ it would give me more time, right? Maybe?

Hopefully.

I held it close, ignoring my bleeding cuts, as the glass embedded deeper._ Maybe_ then—I could wake up. Right?

* * *

**Hmm…I'm really not sure if that helped or not. (but it did make me realize I'm a bit out of practice with Kanda, especially). **

**PLEASE REVIEW. Tell me which one you liked (if you liked any). Reviews are the best motivation booster, especially if they're positive. **

**-Much Love**

**Harmony283 **


End file.
